The present invention relates to the connection of conduits to a junction or block, and particularly relates to the connection of plural conduits to a valve block. An example of such connections is that utilized in connecting conduits or tubes in a refrigeration system such as an automobile air conditioning system to an expansion valve block. In high volume mass production of motor vehicles, it is desired to minimize assembly time and to provide for connection of hoses, harnesses, conduits and the like without the need for fasteners or tools in the vehicle assembly operations. In particular, it is desired in the automotive air conditioning systems to be able to connect the conduits or tubes from the evaporator to the expansion valve block by a quick-connect without the need for separate fasteners installed at assembly. The requirement that separate fasteners be needed to install the conduits to the valve block, or that threaded tube fittings be engaged with the block using spanners or wrenches has proven to be prohibitively costly and time consuming in high volume assembly as is encountered in motor vehicles.
Heretofore, threaded type tube fittings have been provided on the ends of the conduits which required corresponding threads be provided in the valve block; and, spanners or wrenches were required at assembly to manually engage and then tighten the threaded tube fittings with respect to the valve block which was deemed to be relatively time consuming and costly. Accordingly, it has been desired to provide a way or means of quick-connecting plural conduits to a block, such as a refrigerant expansion valve block, without the need for threaded engagement of tube fittings or separate fasteners.